Why me?
by Bang You're Dead
Summary: Times were hard, some people turned to an unemployment agency and others turned to kidnapping a prince, plus a strange green skinned girl. But that girl couldn't help but ask why me?
1. Why me?

**This was inspired by Amy Pond's assault on Doctor Who (I bet he enjoyed it) in tonight's episode of Doctor Who! :P x**

Why me?

Hard times had come to Oz, people were struggling to get by. Jobs were scarce and banks were folding. The students at Shiz hugged themselves with the joy that by the time they graduated Oz might just be a better place. But some weren't so luckly, one group of un-merry men came to Shiz, trying to get their hands on a little bit of joy. With their masks and dark clothes, the men hid behind the trees, just waiting and watching.

Leaning against his bag, Fiyero closed his eyes and ignored whatever it was Glinda was talking about.

"I think that I hurtifyed my ankle, in the 6 inch heels I was wearing last night. Fiyero I told you not to let me get that drunk," but to Fiyero it just sounded like noise.

A gust of wind ruffled Fiyero's hair; he smiled and opened his eyes, the breeze caressing his face.

"Ouch!" Elphaba called out.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero jumped in, instantly worried.

"The wind blew something in my eye," Elphaba explained.

"Let me see," Fiyero gently brushed the hair from her face, as he looked into her eyes. He leaned so close, his breath tickled her cheeks. In the background Glinda kept complaining and then stormed off in a rage once she realised no one was listening to her. Elphaba blinked the dirt out of her eye, but Fiyero refused to move. Fiyero leaned Elphaba, them both closed their eyes but were ripped apart.

Calling out for help, Fiyero and Elphaba tried to fight back but the men were too strong. Bags were forced over their heads and they were dragged away, before anyone had time to notice. The next thing Elphaba and Fiyero knew they were thrown into a darkened room.

Fiyero pulled the bag from over his head and then from Elphaba's as well. Fiyero smoothed her hair down, checking her face for any sign of harm, but fortunately there were none.

"What's happening?" Elphaba asked, looking around.

"I think we've been kidnapped," Fiyero figured.

"Why me? I'm no one, yeah, I hope in the future that might change. But I'm no one important. Not like you. A prince, who yeah has been cut off, but everyone knows your parents would give anything to get you back. But why me?" Elphaba asked Fiyero so ignorant of the truth.

"Because you mean everything to me," Fiyero answered simply.

"What?!" Elphaba asked confused.

"They took you, because you mean everything to me."


	2. Moon

**A/N: Dedicated to Deeply Shallow without whom this story and pretty much all of my others would be utter rubbish.**

**

* * *

**

Moon

"You can't hold me to ransom then my parents won't be able to pay for my university fees," Fiyero screamed at the locked door and as usual was ignored.

"Shut up, Fiyero! Don't piss them off. You don't know what they're capable of," Elphaba always the sensible one, whispered back, "Come on; help me find a way out of here. Your parents will pay for you but there's no one to pay for me. My father would probably be glad I'm gone. I don't even understand while I'm here."

"I told you why you're here. Why won't you believe me? I love you, I love you, I love you that's why you're here," he exclaimed.

"Well as melodramatic as love declarations are they are not going to help us get out of here" she mumbled into the wall she was searching, trying to move on the conversation away from the subject of love.

"Well everyone knows you at least think I'm sexy. I mean who doesn't" Fiyero beamed, trying to get Elphaba's attention.

"When did I ever say you were sexy?" she tried to retort in vain.

"You didn't need to say it, it's written all over your face. Maybe for a minute you can tear your eyes away from me so we can chat," as Elphaba was once again ignoring him, he continued, "Come on, we should make the most of the time we get together, we don't usually get to spend time alone together."

Elphaba turned her head for a minute to raise her eyebrows,

"I didn't mean like that. We never really get a chance to talk," Fiyero tried to suggest.

"Fiyero, there are more important things to do right now than talk, like escaping, remember!" Elphaba replied, trying to find a lose brick or pretty much anything that could possibly help them escape.

"We can escape any time. This is time to talk, tell me about your-self. What's your favourite colour?"

Rolling her eyes at him, Elphaba carried on with her search.

"Obviously the colour of your eyes, Fiyero, will always be my favourite," Fiyero mimicked her, very badly.

"Now what about your favourite animal?" he asked, his voice returning to normal.

"You're my favourite animal, Fiyero, you know that," he mimicked again, grinning slyly as he'd finally got her attention.

"Now for the most important question, which is your favourite fashion item in the entire world?"

"Your tight white pants obviously, I can't describe how it makes me feel when I see your... OUCH!" Elphaba hit it before he could go any further.

"Please can you just shut up for a second and help me. We need to find a way to escape," she pleaded with him.

"You're missing the obvious we'll just climb up the rope!"

"What rope?"

"This rope," he swung himself, around the room on the rope that had magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did that rope come from?"

"The sky," he answered, thinking it was obvious.

"What sky?"

"That sky!" Fiyero pointed upwards, at the hole that again magically had formed in the roof, "Come on, I'll give you a leg up," holding the rope steady, Fiyero helped her up, staring shamelessly at a certain space below her lower back.

"Fiyero. Are you staring at my arse?"

"No, what gave you that idea? I'm just admiring the moon!"


End file.
